powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kishiryu Tyramigo
is Ryusoul Red's partner in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. It is modeled after a . Overview Tyramigo is a giant Kishiryu built on the basis of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. In its default form, Tyramigo is armed with the twin on its shoulders, twin artillery turrets on its back (one facing forward and the other aiming towards the rear), a drill on each shoulder, the and its own massive jaws. When accompanied by its enlarged Red Ryusoul, Tyramigo can also fire flames from its mouth. With the appropriate RyuSoul and the appropriate partner Kishiryu, Tyramigo can transform into KishiRyuOh and into any of its other forms when needed. It can communicate with humans, as well as speak for itself with repetitions of "Tyra!", although it has shown capacity to speak somewhat & learn words by watching television. Its eyes turn off when it is unconscious. Compared to the verbal speech of later Kishiryu, Tyramigo has limited intellect, and a smaller vocabulary as a result. In the later episodes, Tyramigo is starting to speak with full sentences on a regular basis just like DimeVolcano and MosaRex. Originally needing the ChiisaSoul to fit through small openings, Tyramigo developed the ability to shrink at will. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1-10, 12-13, 15-19 History Inside the home temple of the first three Ryusoulgers, KishiRyuOh Three Knights was hidden inside as the source of the Ryusouls' power. However, when the agonized Koh found a Ryusoulger logo inside the temple, the giant Mech awakened in time to combat the first Minosaur in ages . Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh is Kishiryu Tyramigo's humanoid form which it changes into when when Koh takes command with his own spare RyuSoul. In addition to its incredible speed and agility, KishiRyuOh can use its system to rearrange Tyramigo's drills, turrets, the Tail Whip, or Tyramigo's head: KishiRyuOh can transfer the Tail Whip from its back to its left forearm for the whip attack. Its finisher is the , where Tyramigo's head combines with the drills and the right turret, forming a weapon shaped like a Tyrannosaur's head and spine. The construct then attaches to KishiryuOh's right forearm while the tail attaches onto the right shoulder. KishiRyuOh then punches the foe as Tyramigo's head viciously chomps the opponent. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 2-4, 10, 15 Additional Formations Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Three Knights is the main combined mecha form. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's default mecha formation, Kishiryu Triken on the right arm with the and the right turret attached to its end, Kishiryu Ankyloze forms a buckler on the left arm with the left turret attached to its end, and the back halves of Triken and Ankyloze, with each drill, on the shoulders. Three Knights can swap its weapon parts to equip the Knight Sword and both drills on its legs for a slashing kick or Tyramigo's drills on its knees. Its finisher is , a slashing finisher that combines the power of Tyramigo, Triken & Ankyloze into three combined slashes of red, blue, and pink energies powerful enough to destroy the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1, 3-5, 7 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh TigerLance is an alternate form consisting of Kishiryu TigerLance and its RyuSoul serving as the head, armor, and the as its weapon, Kishiryu Tyramigo's default mecha formation, and both Kishiryu Triken and Kishiryu Ankyloze's lower halves as shoulder pads. This form, much like Towa, utilizes great speed in combat, in addition to wielding the Knight Lance with immense swordsmanship skills. TigerLance's shield plates and front and hind legs serve as rocket thrusters, allowing the Mech to propel itself forward for attacks. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh TigerLance performs a green energized slash with the Knight Lance, destroying the Minosaur instantly. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 4, 6, 8, 17 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh MilNeedle is an alternate formation consisting of Kishiryu MilNeedle's RyuSoul serving as the head, armor, and the dual as its weapons, Kishiryu Tyramigo's default mecha formation, and both Kishiryu Triken and Kishiryu Ankyloze's lower halves as shoulder pads. This form, much like Bamba, relies on its strength, invoking the fighting style of a sumo wrestler, with more than enough power to overwhelm base Tankjoh. KishiRyuOh MilNeedle utilizes the Knight Maces to perform oshidashi style thrusts but can also join them together to form a shield and fire spikes from its armor in the attack. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh MilNeedle performs multiple oshidashi thrusts against the opponent with the Knight Maces, releasing bursts of purple energy with each impact until the monster is destroyed. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episode 5-6, 8 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Five Knights is the combined Mecha form of all five Kishiryu. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's default mecha formation, the front half of Triken & the right turret on the right shoulder, the front half of Ankyloze with the left turret on the left shoulder, TigerLance's upper body, one of its shield plates, tail, & the Knight Lance, MilNeedle's tail with Tyramigo's drills on each side and the formed from the left Knight Mace, MilNeedle's back spines & Tyramigo's head, and the Red RyuSoul as the head after the Blue, Pink, Green, & Black RyuSouls merge with it. This form utilizes KishiRyuOh Three Knights' combat and weapons skills, KishiRyuOh TigerLance's speed, and KishiRyuOh MilNeedle's strength to overpower Tankjoh. It can perform several specialized attacks. The electrical blast or flame energy beam from Tyramigo's jaws, the consecutive Knight Lance & extending Knight Sword green & blue energy slashes, the pink energy beam from Ankyloze's turret, the chest thrust (MilNeedle's tail & twin drills) or violet energy shots, and the five energy beam , where colored laser beams are fired from the main Kishiryu components (shoulders, weapons, & chest) . The Knight Shield can also be lit ablaze for a powerful punch . Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh Five Knights spawns manifestations of KishiRyuOh Triken, KishiRyuOh Ankyloze, KishiRyuOh TigerLance, and KishiRyuOh MilNeedle. Each KishiRyuOh form then slashes a colored blade (consisting a yellow, green, pink, & blue slash) from its respective weapon before Five Knights slashes a red blade to finish the quintet of crescents, destroying the monster. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6-8, 15-16, 20 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Fortress is a tank-like alternate form of KishiRyuOh. It is primarily used when needing to move quickly, and is not often used. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 7 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Triken is an alternate form consisting of Kishiryu Triken's RyuSoul as the head of KishiRyuOh while Triken's main body and the Knight Sword remains on the right arm with one of Kishiryu Tyramigo's drills on its side and the right turret on Triken is moved to the right shoulder, and Triken's lower half is placed on the chest, while Kishiryu Tyramigo and Ankyloze remain in their original placement. In this form, KishiRyuOh receives a boost in its swordsman skills, having its left hand on its hip while focusing its attacks with the Knight Sword. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh Triken channels blue electrical energy in both the Knight Sword and Triken's twin tail blades before extending the blades to pierce the Minosaur, destroying it instantly. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 8-9 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Ankyloze is an alternate formation consisting of Kishiryu Ankyloze's RyuSoul serving as the head while Ankyloze's front half mounts on the chest, a drill mounts on KishiRyuOh's right shoulder, and Triken's lower half mounts on the left shoulder. KishiRyuOh Ankyloze is armed with the on its left arm, formed from Ankyloze's rear half and tail with one of Kishiryu Tyramigo's drills placed on the rear bludgeon and the left turret on the front as well as the Tail Whip on the right arm. In this form, KishiRyuOh focuses more on its strength like KishiRyuOh MilNeedle, but not in a combat style. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh Ankyloze amplifies the Knight Hammer's size and smashes the Minosaur, destroying it instantly. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 8, 10 Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano is the combined form of Kishiryu Tyramigo and DimeVolcano. It consisting of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, and DimeVolcano's MeraMeraSoul as the head of KishiRyuOh, DimeVolcano's main body splits to form the dual mounted on the shoulders, wwhich can unleash massive blasts of fire at the enemy, DimeVolcano's head is placed on the chest with Tyramigo's drills attached to its crest, the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder is placed on Tyramigo's tail base, and KishiRyuOh gains both the and as its weapons. In this form, KishiRyuOh's fighting skills improves, and it gains fire-based abilities. When Koh equips the MeraMera Armor while piloting, KishiryuOh DimeVolcano can increase the heat to scalding temperatures. Its finisher is the , where KishiRyuOh DimeVolcano performs three flame-based energy slashes that completely destroys the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episode 12-13, 18 Ryusoul Gattai Gigant KishiRyuOh is the combination of Kishiryu Tyramigo, DimeVolcano, and MosaRex. It consists of Kishiryu Tyramigo's central mecha formation, Tyramigo's head is attached to the left arm with both drills and one of its mini-gun as its spine, its RyuSoul is placed as its head, DimeVolcano's main body splits to form the dual Volcano Cannon mounted on the shoulders, the Knight MeraMera Sword splits open and forms body armor with the flame on DimeVolcano's right shoulder attached to the top to form the helmet and visor of Gigant KishiRyuOh, and MosaRex's tail (minus the KnighTrident) split to form the pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on KishiRyuOh's knee connectors, and MosaRex's head is attached to the right arm with Tyramigo's second mini-gun. In this form, Gigant KishiRyuOh can utilize both fire and lightning abilities. Its attacks are the , delivering powerful lightning-charged spin kicks with the Knight Boarders, and the blast from the Volcano Cannons, unleashing a swirling hurricane of flames. Its finisher is the , where Gigant KishiRyuOh charges MosaRex's head with lightning and Tyramigo's head with fire, delivering chomping energy punches to destroy the Minosaur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 18-19 RyuSoul |-|1 = |-|2 = The is the personal RyuSoul of Tyramigo, used by Ryusoul Red. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Tyramigo is voiced by , who is well known to voice in , in , Condorugin in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, in , Guardian Beast SaberTiger and Dora Narcissus in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, Creator Devius in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie, Yokai Yamabiko in Ninninger and Pega-san in Kyuranger. He also played Kyotarou Tatsumi in Jetman. Notes *Its name is a mix of Tyrannosaurus and "amigo," which means "friend" in both Spanish and Portuguese. It was also named by Koh. *Three Knights is the first Mecha to debut without a combination sequence and the first to show up before its individual components. *Tyramigo and KishiRyuOh raise several parallels with past Sentai Mecha: **Tyramigo is the first dinosaur themed Mecha capable of human speech since Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Kyoryuger's Zyudenryu Gabutyra mainly communicated in growls and only spoke in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends, when he wasn't modified into a Zyudenryu. Likewise, Tyramigo shares Tyranno's verbal tic. **It follows the trend of red Tyrannosaurus Rex mecha following the aforementioned Mecha, although its main difference is that it is purely mechanical in nature in contrast to the transformed Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus & Zyudenryu Gabutyra, and the deity-like Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus. **The KishiRyuuOh Fortress is similar to Daizyuzin's DinoTanker form. **The transformation from Tyramigo to KishiRyuOh is similar to V-Rex changing to V-Rex Robo, in the way that the front halves flip forward to make the upper body. ***The way part of the body rotates as part of the transformation leans more towards SaiDaiOh. **KishiRyuOh's combination style is similar to Go-Buster Oh & Dairen'oh. They all have the Red Mecha transform into a more nimble fighter before the other Mecha converge onto it to form armor. **KishiRyuOh's ability to swap head's and its ability to switch who controls it is similar to Ohranger Robo and Shurikenjin, although the former uses helmets instead of entirely different heads. **Its cockpit design draws similarities to the ones used for GingaiOh, with a weapon being placed into a console and used to activate finishers paralleling that of TimeRobo, ShinkenOh, Kyoryuzin, and Shurikenjin. **Attacks being initiated by movement instead of through verbal commands or control systems is similar to the Robo formations from Gekiranger. Appearances References Category:Red Mecha Category:Mecha (Ryusoulger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha Category:0.5 Robo